


if i get a little prettier

by noctiphany



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Matches Malone, Crossdressing, Feminization, Identity Porn, M/M, Undercover Missions, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany
Summary: “You lost, sweetheart?”Jason giggles and blows a small bubble before popping it and sucking it back in his mouth.“I dunno, I’m looking for my Daddy.”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 315
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	if i get a little prettier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnaTwist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/gifts).



_I don’t want you there. I don’t...want you to see me like that._

_Like a creep, B? Come on, I see that everyday, don’t I?_

_Very funny._

_I’m just sayin. C’mon, I can help. I can -_

_Jason._

_Oh, fine! Make me stay here and do my boring fucking homework while you get to do all the fun stuff._

_Pretending to be some piece of filth is not exactly my idea of fun, Jason._

_Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that._

: : : 

Jason knows he’s going to be in so much trouble for disobeying, but he _did_ warn Bruce that he had a problem with authority when he first took him in. It’s just that they’ve been working this case together for months and now all of a sudden Bruce doesn’t want him there? When the really good shit is starting to happen? It’s not _fair._ He knows he sounds like a little kid just for thinking it, knows Bruce would tell him life isn’t about fair, but fuck if he’s going to stay in all night studying about Mesopotamia or what the fuck ever while Bruce is out there having all the fun. He loves to pretend that he loathes all the alter egos he has to put on, but Jason can tell he secretly enjoys it. That Bruce _likes_ slipping into the role of some slimy, cheap cologne wearing scumbug. It’s a different kind of scum than Brucie is and it’s miles and miles away from actual Bruce so Jason gets it, kinda. It must be nice being able to pretend you’re someone you’re not sometimes, to pretend that your life took a different turn and this is how you ended up instead. That’s how Jason feels every time he puts the Robin suit on. He wonders if it will ever feel real, feel like _his,_ instead of a role he’s just pretending to fit into. 

“Well, B,” Jason says, grinning as he pulls a dress out of the closet. “You’re not the only one who gets to play dress-up tonight.”

: : : 

He’s gotten dressed up like this once before when they were trying to catch a rapist and Jason had been the bait, so he already knows how to get into everything, how to get the wig to sit right, the makeup, it’s just the _shoes_ that kill him. They’re cute and all, but he has no fucking idea how people think girls are weak when they walk around in these torture devices all the time. 

He gets the address of the club they’re going to be meeting at tonight, then calls a cab to take him there. He’d thought about taking one of the bikes, until he realized it would probably fuck his hair up and that shifting gears in stilletos is probably not something he should attempt. The cab driver smiles at him, looks him up and down. 

“Now where’s a pretty little thing like you headed?” 

He looks like he wants to reach back and grab Jason’s thigh. Jason thinks of four different ways to break his nose, one of which would be fatal, then gives the driver his address. 

: : :

The club is loud and filthy, girls coked out of their minds swinging around poles everywhere Jason looks. The bouncer had let him in without even carding him and Jason makes a mental note to go back and fuck him up for letting underage girls in what appears to be nothing but a fucking sex club. In one corner some guy’s getting a blowjob just right out in the open, in another, one of the dancers is getting railed from behind. The place reeks of sweat and sex and it’s crazy to think of Bruce being in a place like this. _Bruce._ But then, he’s not Bruce tonight, is he? Jason’s skin starts tingling with excitement. 

Bruce isn’t the only one that likes it when he goes undercover. It gives Jason a weird thrill too, seeing him in a different light. He likes seeing the usually sophisticated, rich, stoic man he normally sees around the manor or on patrol morphed into something tacky and crass and filthy. He slides into these roles so easily it makes Jason wonder if he ever sees the real Bruce Wayne, or if Bruce even knows. 

Jason finally winds his way toward the back of the club where he knows the big players will be talking and as expected, there’s some big hulking bodyguard standing outside the door. 

“You lost, sweetheart?”

Jason giggles and blows a small bubble before popping it and sucking it back in. 

“I dunno, I’m looking for my Daddy.” He walks up to the bodyguard and walks his fingers up his chest, all the way up to the corner of his mouth. “Are you my Daddy?” 

The man peers down at Jason, a line creasing his forehead. “You one of Matches'?” He asks, grabbing Jason’s wrist carefully and putting it back down next to his side. “I ain’t supposed to mess with Matches’ girls.” 

“Hmph,” Jason says, rocking back on his heels. It makes the fake tits jiggle in his low cut top and Jason doesn’t miss how the guy stares. Might be fake, but they still get the job done, huh. “Well if you won’t play with me, at least let me go inside.” 

“I’m not supposed to let anybody in.”

Jason huffs, blows a blonde curl out of his face. Then he grins and pops another bubble, walks right up into the guys space and walks his fingers up his chest again. “If you don’t, I’ll tell Matches you let me blow you. He already knows I’m a cockslut. He’ll believe me. Will he believe you?”

The crease on the guy’s forehead gets bigger, and a second one joins it. “Ah fuck it, whatever. Go in.” 

Then he steps aside and Jason grins and pops another bubble as he lets himself into the room. 

: : :

The room is bigger than Jason thought it would be, big enough for two stripper poles with two girls dancing on them as the men sit around and talk business. Jason sees Matches straight ahead, legs spread out in his ugly, cheap suit and that disgusting facial hair, signature match always hanging from his lips. He nods his head to whatever the other guy is saying, laughs like an asshole, annoying and loud. Jason saunters up to him and wraps his arms around him from behind. 

“Hi, Daddy,” he says next to Matches’ ear and he can feel him tense up in his neck and shoulder, but that’s all the reaction he gets before Matches is tugging on Jason’s hand and pulling him around in front of him to get a good look at him. 

“Sorry Leon,” he says, plucking the match from his mouth. “You know how needy these ones can get, doncha?” Then he winks and it’s revolting and hot at the same time, somehow. “Sweetheart, didn’t I tell you to wait for me in the car?” 

He pulls Jason into his lap and Jason wraps his arms around Matches’ neck, breathes in that cheap cologne like it’s not the worst thing he’s ever smelled. 

“But I was bored,” Jason pouts, knows that the shimmery lip gloss he’s wearing only emphasizes that. “And I missed you.” 

Something dark flashes behind Bruce’s - Matches’ - eyes for a moment, then it’s gone. 

“Well, we’re almost done here, I think,” Matches says, placing the match back between his teeth. “What say you, Leon? You think we can do business or nah?” 

“Hm,” Leon says, leaning back and rubbing his chin. “I think we need to discuss a few more things first, Matches.” 

“Yeah yeah, sure, whatever,” Match says, waving his hand in the air. “I ain’t got all night though, y’know? What else you need to know?” 

Then they back to talking business. Leon wants to know how much Matches is going to cut him into something. Jason thinks they’re talking about trafficking girls, but he’s not sure. This is the part that Bruce didn’t want him in on, probably thought it would be too hard for him, that he’s too damaged to handle it or whatever. But Bruce doesn’t understand that if he could survive the fucking streets, he can survive this. But he’s not needed for anything tonight except to be some dumb slut on Matches’ arm, so Jason lay his head down on Matches’ shoulder and plays with the ugly tie around his neck while they talk. 

: : :

“Ahhh, Matches,” Jason stirs when a louder voice joins them. “If this is a sample of the product we can expect to see, then I’m certainly glad to be in business with ya.” 

Jason feels the skirt he’s wearing being lifting up, then someone’s hand sliding up the back of his thigh and squeezing his ass where it’s hanging off of Match’s lap, then he’s being shifting around as Matches reaches out and grabs the man’s wrist and twists his arm around until Jason thinks he hears his shoulder dislocate. _Ow._

“Not a fucking sample,” Matches growls, and it’s definitely Matches voice, but it’s _Bruce’s_ possessiveness behind it. When he lets the big guy’s arm go, he barely reacts, just rubs at his shoulder, then glares down at Matches. 

“She must have some pussy, huh,” the big guy says, making Jason’s cheeks flush pink. “Little thing like that, bet it’s _real_ tight.” 

Jason expects Bruce to burst out at any moment and lay them all out, bat suit or not. What he doesn’t expect is for Matches to slide his hand up the inside of Jason’s thigh, up under his skirt. 

“Yeah,” Matches rumbles. “It is. It’s tight and fuckin’ sweet and it’s _mine,_ isn’t that right, baby girl?” 

Jason nods, head still laid against Matches shoulder. 

“Come on now,” Matches says, squeezing Jason’s thigh. “We all want to hear you, baby. Tell the man what he wants to hear, darlin.” Then he slides his hand higher, pressing the heel of his hand up against Jason’s balls. “Tell ‘em who’s pussy this is.” 

Jason turns his head and blinks up at the man staring down at them, bites his bottom lip. “It’s your pussy, Daddy.” 

A beat, then the big guy and Leon both start laughing boisterously and Jason buries his face in Matches’ shoulder again, so turned on he thinks he might _cry._

“ _Fuck,_ ” he murmurs next to Matches’ ear and feels Matches’ hand rubbing up and down his back. 

“That’s a good girl,” Matches murmurs while the other two men laugh and carry on and Jason can’t help but shudder all the way down to his toes. 

: : :

They make it through the whole meeting, Matches and Leon and whoever the big fucker was deciding on a price they all felt was right for trafficking the made-up girls Matches would never be selling them and when Leon heads towards the door, Jason stands up and pulls his skirt down, figuring Matches will be right behind him, but Matches doesn’t move. 

“Hey boys, this is a VIP room, yeah?” He asks, hooking his arm around Jason’s waist and tugging him back down into his lap. “You don’t mind if we, mm, stay a little longer, do ya?”

Leon and the big guy look at each other and laugh and it’s so sleazy it makes Jason’s skin crawl, but then Matches’ hand is back on his thigh and he forgets all about it. 

“Sure thing, Matches. Come on ladies, let’s give the man some privacy.” 

At that, the dancers hop down from their poles and follow Leon out the door, It clicks shut behind them and Matches pinches the inside of Jason’s thigh and says next to his ear, “Go lock it.” 

Jason can feel Matches’ gaze on him as he gets up and walks across the room to lock the door behind Leon and the girls, turns around and shudders at the hungry look on Matches’ face as he walks back over to him. 

“Look at you,” Matches drawls, sliding his hands up Jason’s thighs, pushing the skirt up to his hips. 

Jason bites his bottom lip. Even though he knows Matches’ persona, he never _really_ knows what to expect from Bruce when he’s like this. He’s not quite as predictable as when he’s Batman or skulking around the manor. It’s exhilarating. 

“You get prettied up like this just for Daddy, baby?” 

That’s about when Jason loses it. He crawls in Matches’ lap and crushes their mouths together, licks inside and tastes whiskey and _Bruce_ , a hint of the wood from the match, and grinds down on him. 

“Please,” Jason says. “I want you so fuckin’ bad.” 

“That’s not how good little girls talk,” Matches says, smacking Jason on the ass, and Jason moans and bites down on Matches’ bottom lip. 

“Please _daddy_ ,” he emphasizes and grins at the dark, hot look that flashes in Bruce’s - yeah, definitely Bruce’s - eyes when he says it. 

“Yeah, alright you little slut,” Matches growls and after that it’s a whirlwind. Match pulls lube out of a pocket somewhere, fucks Jason open with his fingers murmuring filth about how hot and tight his little pussy is, how Leon and his friend just wish they knew how good he felt, and it shouldn’t, but it gets Jason even harder, his cock leaking everywhere. 

When Bruce finally starts to push inside of him, he pets Jason’s hair and murmurs encouragements to him. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “Feel so good baby, so fuckin tight. That’s right, take my cock like a good little girl, Jay.” 

When Jason hears his name like that he moans, grinds his hips down against Matches’ cock and starts fucking himself on it. Matches, sleaze ball that he is, just sits back and watches like it’s his own personal show, running his hands up and down Jason’s top that’s still on, cupping his little fake tits like they’re actually real. 

“You look so good like this,” he says and it takes Jason a second to realize that wasn’t Matches, that was Bruce’s voice, rough and ragged, the way he sounds when he’s really turned on. Jason comes almost immediately, even with his cock still trapped behind his panties, and Bruce growls when he feels him tighten around him, grabs Jason’s hips in a bruising grip and thrusts up into him a handful more times until he grunts and spills inside of him. 

They lie there for a few moments in silence, except for their combines heavy breathing and the muted thumping of the bass in the club. 

“Blonde,” Bruce says, fingering a curl next to Jason’s cheek, then presses a wet kiss to the side of his throat. “I like it.” 

“Well,” Jason says. “You do kinda have a thing for bimbos, so.” 

Jason waits for Bruce to scoff or argue, but instead he laughs. 

“I suppose I do,” he says, putting a finger beneath Jason’s chin and tilting his face up, leaning in to steal another kiss. “You are in so much trouble.” 

“Mm,” Jason says, going back in for another kiss, and then another, and another while he still can. He knows Bruce is going to lay into him when they get back to the manor, but for now he has this, just the two of them, and yet not really either of them. Sometimes Jason feels like these moments are the only times he gets to see the “real” Bruce, when he’s in this odd liminal space between being someone else, before he slips back into another persona. He just seems more relaxed, less like the entire weight of the world rests on his shoulders. “I wish we could stay here forever.”

But life _isn’t_ fair, and Bruce is already switched over. He’s still wearing Matches’ suit and he still has the match in his mouth, he’ll still put on the act to get them out of the club, but Jason can feel it, like an aura coming off of him. He’s one hundred percent Bruce now. It shouldn’t be disappointing, but it is, a little. 

When they get back to the manor, Jason knows he’s going to get chewed out and yelled at for about three hours for disobeying, how dangerous it was, how stupid, how juvenile. But Bruce holds his hand as he leads him out of the club and he can still taste him on his tongue, whiskey and matchsticks, and that’s enough. 

  
  



End file.
